


Birthday Blues

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday Blues, F/F, Fluff, Wascoite (OC) - Freeform, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Lapis notices how down Jasper gets during a certain time of the year. Trying to make things better, she chats with the quartz and eventually decides to plan something for her. Things become unexpected and Jasper becomes much more happier.





	Birthday Blues

Some things were better left unknown. But some things couldn’t be kept secret. Jasper wasn’t very good at keeping secrets, either. That one day of the year was coming around once again. Her birthday. Being around Lapis for three years, this was the fourth time that her birthday was coming around once again. Lapis had picked up on this too.

The few days before her birthday, Jasper would break out into an emotional outburst. Whether it was delight or sorrow, it varied. However, it was mostly sorrow. Rarely happiness. Sometimes, her emotions were… destructive. It wasn’t good that she resided in the Temple, either. Why? Her outbursts sometimes were… extreme. Extreme to the point where she usually hurt someone. Sometimes, it got to the point where she had to be poofed. Pearl had speculated this was some sort of rut cycle.

Jasper knew exactly what it was. She rolled with the thought it was a rut cycle after the first mention of it, thus letting her disappear for days on end without a worry.

For the time being, she was sitting outside on the Temple bridge despite today being the big day. Staring down toward the beach, she watched the other gems continue to play volleyball. She didn’t want to join in with the sports. She didn’t want to interact with anyone else. She just wanted to be alone. Therefore, after soaking up enough sun, she got up and headed into the temple. A nap would do her good and maybe calm down her aching heart.

However, the silence didn’t last for long. She heard footsteps practically as soon as she sat down on the bed.

Lapis. Oh, great. As she stared at the other, she curled her lip into a slight snarl and pointed at the door.

“Leave. Before you get hurt.”

“Do you think i’m scared of you?” Lapis muttered. She kicked off her sandals before heading toward the loft with Jasper. Staring down at the other, she furrowed her brow. “I just wanted to come in and check on you. I noticed you keep getting like this every single year. The same time, too. What’s up with that? I don’t think it’s a rut cycle. It’s too… regular.”

Jasper growled and she decided to turn away.

“Jasper. Something is bothering you. I know what it’s like to… you know… to be hurting. Did someone close to you die? Do you need to let it out? You can trust me. We’re...”

“Mates. I know. It feels wrong to talk about though. Soldiers pout about this stuff.”

“You’re not a soldier anymore. I’m not a terraformer anymore. We’re our own gems. So tell me what’s bothering you. It’s concerning me,” Lapis murmured. When Jasper turned away and laid on her side, Lapis sat on the bed next to Jasper.

With that, the blue gem started to run her hand through her lover’s soft hair. She sighed, leaning forward to eventually kiss her arm. Then, she traced along Jasper’s stripes.

“... promise you won’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t, Jasper. I promise. Please just get whatever is on your chest off of your chest.”

Jasper looked rather bothered. She turned away a bit and adjusted her face. She was trying not to cry but tears were already spilling from her eyes. As she shamefully curled against herself, she squeezed her eyes shut afterward.

“... every year. When I was younger, my parents celebrated my birthday. Hatch day, too. I was born today. Two weeks after, I hatched. They celebrated both days with equal amounts of love. I was always showed in love and kisses. I was always taken out on an afternoon walk. My parents would always cook my favourite meal, too. Oh.. and- and I was always allowed to buy what I wanted. Even if I put my parents in debt, they would work overtime hours just to get more currency to keep me happy. They would spoil me both days. Every birthday and hatch day- they were great to me. I even got to sleep with them that night. I.. I was even allowed to bake my own birthday cake. I was my parent’s pride and joy. Even when I went to war. They would send cards in the mail to me whenever it was my hatchday or my birthday. But that all stopped after the war. I wasn’t able to contact them ever again and it hurt- it hurt so much,” Jasper weakly wheezed, already sobbing into a mess. Though she flinched when Lapis touched her, she didn’t take long to lean into it afterward.

Lapis looked at Jasper, feeling pity for the other. She hadn’t experienced anything like that in her entire life. At all. Her parents weren’t the nicest gems. Nonetheless, she tried to help the other.

“If I knew it was your birthday, I would’ve treated to all of you that.. Jasper…” Lapis sounded hurt. As she leaned closer to the other, she nestled against her lover. She couldn’t help but feel her heart ache. She would treat the other to what she had never gotten herself. She would fill the empty void within Jasper’s life. Therefore, she reached out to hold onto the quartz’s soft paw.

“Tomorrow morning. We’ll get up early to watch the sunrise. I’ll take you out on a walk and then take you to a restauraunt. I’ll let you get whatever you want when we go out to the stores. I’ll let you go out and get whatever you want. Okay? I’ll give you lots of kisses and i’ll make sure you never forget that day. I’ll even help you bake a birthday cake for yourself- and stars, if you want, I can even get candles for you. We’ll shorten your age to twenty three though,” she weakly laughed.

Jasper couldn’t help but only cry harder. As she turned around, she pressed herself closer to her lover. She felt small. She felt weak. Useless. Hopeless. But Lapis was the light in her life that made her feel so much better. The light in her life that always made her happy. And this? This was the best addition to her life. Even if she yearned to talk to her parents, she couldn’t. They were too far away and she couldn’t contact Homeworld. Even if she wished she could. Therefore, she cuddled against Lapis.

“I love you so much,” she sobbed.

“I love you too, Jasper. You’re my big baby and I love you.”

. . .

Though Jasper had still been down, she refused to interact with anyone else. Only Lapis. As time went by, it was eventually her hatch day. The day Lapis promised to take her out on. Therefore, when the day came along, she had woke up early to watch the sun rise. Lapis was there to watch it with her, both of the gems taking in the sight to see. The day progressed on and thus, the two had started to bake a cake. Lapis had went out to grab two candles; a two and a three. She assisted with the baking afterward, lighting the candles for her lover when setting them on the cake and lightly cooing to her a tune she could barely remember someone else hum.

After making a cake, the two had went out to go shopping. Lapis let Jasper pick up anything she wanted and if she wanted to keep it, Lapis bought it. She didn’t hesitate to let Jasper wander all over town, going wherever she wanted. The day ended when the two went out to a restaurant for lunch. The day had been long and exciting. Jasper even shared her gifts with Lapis, letting the other bathe in the affection as well.

However, when the two arrived back at the temple, Pearl had been holding onto the phone trying to talk to someone. The lanky gem looked toward the quartz, holding out the phone afterward.

“Someone called for you? Did you steal something again?” she frowned.

Was this a joke? Jasper grumbled and she decided to take the phone. Watching Pearl head off to her room, she eventually decided to sit on the couch with Lapis. The quartz listened for a bit, her brow gently furrowed. Was anyone going to speak?

“Hello? What do you want?”

“Jaspy- is that really you?”

Jasper froze where she was. Her eyes were wide and she was listening intently. 

“Mama? That’s… that’s not you- it can’t be-”

“It is, baby… Jaspy- oh my stars. You wouldn’t believe how much your sire and I miss you. Pearl figured out how to contact us and we just- we had this planned out because of your little mate. I don’t approve of your choice of mate but i’m so glad she’s there for you. Baby… i’m so glad you told her. Happy hatch day. We love you so much. We wish we were there with you but we can’t be. We’re very busy with work.”

Jasper had been crying, lightly squeezing Lapis hand. She leaned forward, gratefully kissing the other before resuming the chat with her parents.

“I love you too. The both of you. I… I’ve been so… I don’t know. I really want to see you though. I want to give you a hug. I miss you, Mama. Tell Ma I miss her too.”

“Jaspy… we know you miss us. I’m giving you hugs and kisses from Homeworld though. The service is starting to disconnect so I have to go. Maybe one day, we’ll find Earth. For now though, you better be safe. Your little mate better care for you. Bye, baby,” Wascoite cooed.

“I love you, Mama. I don’t want you to go. I want to see you again. And Ma,” Jasper wept.

“One day, darling. Stay strong for us. Don’t cry. I want your face to stay all pretty for when I see you again. My strong little quartz… shh.. now let go.. I know it’s late on Earth so how about you go rest now?”

Jasper frowned but was forced to end the call.

“I love you, Mama. Bye…”

Jasper ended the call, placing the phone aside. With that, she leaned against Lapis and cried against her shoulder. It felt so good to let all of this out… and today? It was the best. She couldn’t thank Lapis enough.

“Are you happy now? I asked Pearl if she knew your parents since you were close with Pink Diamond… and she did.”

“Lapis- you fuckin’.. you’re such an idiot. I fucking love you so diamonddamn much,” the quartz sniffed.

Lapis ran her fingers through Jasper’s hair, kissing her forehead. Maybe she had fun tonight too. Which was new for her. Nonetheless, she kept close to her mate.

“And just like you. I love you, /Jaspy/. Happy hatch day.”


End file.
